Buck Rogers: Time of the Hawk
"Time of the Hawk" is the first episode of season two of the American science fiction action series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Vincent McEveety and written by Norman Hudis. It first aired on NBC on January 15th, 1981. Synopsis Buck, Wilma and Twiki are assigned duty aboard the Searcher, a long distance space probe. Under the command of Admiral Asimov, the ship sets out to find various groups of humans that left Earth before the holocaust. Buck's first adventure aboard the Searcher begins when they find a nearly-destroyed spaceship, whose last living crew member reveals that a bird-like man named Hawk attacked and destroyed their ship. In retaliation for the destruction of his tribe by humans, the bird-man has vowed to destroy any and all humans he comes across. Buck tracks Hawk down to the planet Throm, when he captures Koori, Hawk's mate. Koori sends out a message to Hawk, who arrives to battle Buck to the death. Buck Rogers Wiki; "Time of the Hawk" Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia Notes * Time of the Hawk and Buck Rogers in the 25th Century: Time of the Hawk redirects here. * This episode is included on disc one of the Buck Rogers in 25th Century: Season Two DVD collection and disc seven of the Buck Rogers in the 25th Century: The Complete Epic Series DVD boxset collection. * Two-hour season premiere. * Production code number: 55902. * This is the first episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century directed by Vincent McEveety. He directs three episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century written by Norman Hudis. * Actor Bob Elyea, who provides the voice for Twiki, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Jeff David, who provides the voice for Crichton, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Johnny Harris and Stu Phillips, who composed the theme music for the series are both uncredited in this episode. Index * This is the twenty-second appearance of actor Gil Gerard in the role of Captain William "Buck" Rogers on the series. * This is the twenty-second appearance of actress Erin Gray in the role of Colonel Wilma Deering on the series. * First appearance of Hawk. He becomes a series regular throughout the remainder of the show. * This is the first appearance of actor Jay Garner in the role of Admiral Asimov on the series. He becomes a series regular throughout the remainder of the show. * This is the first appearance of actor Wilfrid Hyde-White in the role of Doctor Goodfellow on the series. He becomes a series regular throughout the remainder of the show. * First and only appearance of Koori; dies in this episode. Allusions * The motto shown underneath the name of the new exploration vessel Searcher, "Per Ardua Ad Astra" is Latin for "Through adversity, to the stars". It was originally the motto of the Royal Flying Corps, when it was formed before World War I, and used by many schools since. Bloopers * Quotes * Crew * Glen A. Larson - Developer * Leslie Stevens - Developer * Vincent McEveety - Director * Norman Hudis - Writer * John Mantley - Executive producer * David J. O'Connell - Producer * John G. Stephens - Producer * David G. Phinney - Associate producer * Calvin Clements - Supervising producer * Ben Colman - Cinematographer * George R. Potter - Editor * William H. Tuntke - Art director * Francis Lombardo - Set decorator * Jerry Gugliemotto - Hair stylist * Werner Keppler - Makeup artist * Jack Stone - Makeup artist * Brenda Collins Todd - Makeup artist * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * Robert Villar - First assistant director * Stephen Lillis - Second assistant director * Ted Wilson - Carpenter * Earl N. Crain, Jr. - Sound engineer * Dick Wahrman - Sound effects editor * Peter Anderson - Special photographic effects supervisor * David Jones - Special photographic effects supervisor * Barry Downing - Costumer supervisor: Gil Gerard * Johnny Harris - Composer: theme music * Stu Phillips - Composer: theme music * Stephen McPherson - Executive story consultant * Joe Reich - Casting See also External Links * * * * * * "Time of the Hawk" at the Buck Rogers Wiki References ---- Category:1981/Episodes Category:January, 1981/Episodes Category:Full crew